brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Triumvirate of Gondwana
All myriad realms of Sector Gondwana are lieges to one trinity of governance, the Triumvirate of Cambria, Trantor, and Laurentia. United through this ancient bond of worlds are the three powers of the Imperium reaching furthest beyond the elder frontier of the Great Crusade, three powers seeking to push the boundaries of known space for the glory of the Emperor, for the wealth of the Imperium and for the revelations of the Omnissiah. Cambria First among the Triumvirate worlds is the elder ring of forge world Cambria, claimed in the name of the Omnissiah by the Mechanicum over ten millennia ago. From its ancient machine palaces, the Cult Mechanichus enacts its reign over innumerable forges and manufactorum hives, bulwarks of knowledge and productivity against the perpetual decay of eons. Archmagos of Cambria Upon the ancient throne of Forge World Cambria rests the master of the Ring, Archmagos of Cambria, bearer of the Adamant Crown. His reign reaches far into the Gulf of Cambria and beyond, throughout all constellations of Gondwana. Every forge and manufactorum, every engineseer and smith bows to the authority of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. By the grace of the Omnissiah, all technology exists – in his wrath, it all could end. The Archmagos the motive force incarnate, chosen one of the Omnissiah, is itself an eldritch being, a soul deeply entwined with the noosphere of his world, communing forever with its machine spirits, undying and incomprehensible to the human mind. For many millennia, the Archmagos has reigned, emerging from his technological ascension from time to time to enact his authority in glimpses of human clarity, before returning to the greater works of the Omnissiah. Trantor Second is the Ecumenopolis of Trantor, the hive of hives, the monument of the Administorum Imperialis. The grand city Trantor is worth many worlds, its inhabitants of uncounted billions of subjects to the administrative duty of many hundred planets, colonies and thousands of hives more. It is the sector's largest process-machine of information, and its vast libraries hold more data about the state of its worlds than any other archive this side of the elder frontier. Among these data are vast records of collected thoughts, voices of minds all throughout the world-metropolis. These are the product of a surveillance system of ancient times, a web of probes implanted into the brainstem of every last soul on Trantor. From them arise the collective voice and will of the gargantuan populace, the sole power reigning the leviathan of their state. Executor Council of Trantor The collective will of Trantor is enacted by the myriad circles, councils of scribes and archivists, interpreters and administrators, who rise and fall by the will of their subjects. Their machinations and voices become part of Trantors political and algorithmic hierarchy, an unfathomable machine of power, holding the balance between needs and requirements, wishes and feuds among the billions living on this world. Atop this vast machine sits the council of executors, highest leaders of Trantor second only to the god-emperor himself, supreme leader of all of mankind, in whose service all life exists under the stars. The authority to govern themselves weighs heavily on the masses of Trantor, for like the emperor, the governance machinery of the Administratum is all-seeing and all-knowing, nigh-omnipotent to enact any punishment for foul deeds and corrupted thought. Laurentia Youngest of all, the triumvirate world of Laurentia quickly rose to power as homeworld to the Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive, who word holds sway over all worlds equally, whether they pledge loyalty foremost to the Mechanicus or the Administratum. Through the rise of Laurentia, balance is kept in Sector Gondwana, offering a neutral voice in most matters concerning administration and governance. All the more authority does Laurentia wield now in times of war, as host of war councils and staging ground for many crusades. Chapter Master of the Hallowed Glaive Lordship over the Nimbus Imperatoria Laurentia lies with the Chapter Master of the Hallowed Glaive. He who wields the relic weapon lays law and punishment over all of Laurentia's kin and the battle-brothers of his order. His will is carried out by trusted advisors and vassals, and few dynasties of mortal men who have proven themselves as squires of the chapter. The worlds of Glaive's Reach, those closest to the chapter, are left largely to their own devices in matters of policy and administration. The lordship of Astartes is distant, granting mortals lives as they choose, for as long as order is upheld and the tithe paid. Emissaries of Laurentia on many worlds come solely from the pilgrimage fleets, carrying Astartes initiates and blood brethren, who seldom meddle in the affairs of other worlds. But should the word of the Lord Laurentia not be heeded, should authority be misused and discord arise, the Astartes hesitate not to ensure peace through the full extent of their might, sending death and fury to silence any seditious voice. Alliance and Feuds Among the Triumvirate Worlds of Sector Gondwana, peace is guaranteed by the mandate of the Imperium. Humanity's reign among the stars is the foremost goal of all three powers of the Triumvirate. Nevertheless, deep feuds divide these worlds, rooted in millennia of rivalry and conflicting interests. The feud between Cambria and Trantor is perhaps older than the names given to these worlds, sparked first during the Dark Age of Technology. In their design and position, these two seats of power are set against each other as if by universal force. Furthermore, their thrones were claimed by the Imperium and the Mechanicum respectively, two powers seeking the same resources and sway over as many souls as possible. Between these two, the Astartes of the Hallowed Glaive are a mediator. Rarely concerned with the matters of mortals, their voice is one of reason in the feuds between Priests and Administrators. This, however, does not change their allegiance with the Mechanicus, always giving Cambria a slight edge in matters of expansion and crusades. Triumvirate Congregation Bound by the oath they made in the name of the Emperor, the Triumvirate is neither bound to a physical place nor being, but merely the ideal of the three worlds Laurentia, Cambria and Trantor standing united in the dark. When those three powers congregate, it is by tradition on neutral ground, either on one of their numerous shared vassal worlds, or – more often – in deep space. Beyond physical meetings of representatives, the three triumvirate worlds are in constant contact via choirs of astropaths, who maintain a constant line of communication between the three, despite the raging tides of the Thetys Rift. A true congregation of the three highest figures of Gondwana: The Chief Executor of Trantor, the Chapter Master, and Liege of Laurentia and the Archmagos of Cambria, has not been held since the end of the Siege of Trantor when the three met on aboard the flagship of the joined crusader fleet. Category:Browse Category:Factions Category:Universe Category:Sector Gondwana Category:Subsector Cambria